Thorns and Flames
by Goreslash
Summary: Tigerstar killed Bluestar. He plans more than that. Death, blood, and destruction. Who will save the clans now. The Tiger has won. ' The Tiger ' may end the clans.
1. Prologue

**_An Hi_**.

Yowls filled the air as Fireheart raced into the clearing. A brown rogue flashed infront of him. He slashed the cat and pushed him away, racing towards Bluestar's den. ' This can't happen! Don't let her be dead!' Fireheart thought, entering the den. " Bluestar?" he asked, stepping forward. He stared at her. " Blue-" he stopped, seeing teethmarks in her throat. ' No! This can't be happening!' he thought. A growl sounded behind him. He spun around. Tigerclaw was staring at him. " You killed her!" he choked out. Tigerclaw sniffed the air. " All I smell is you." Tigerclaw growled. " I didn't - " Fireheat broke off as Tigerclaw tackled him. He yelped, falling to the ground. " Tigerclaw what's happening?" a voice called. Fireheart kicked Tigerclaw off and got to his paws. " This cat killed Bluestar!" Tigerclaw hissed. " I did-" he broke off. Tigerclaw glared at him. " Should we exile him?" Darkstripe hissed. ' I didn't do anything!' he thought helplessly. " I have a far better idea for this _kittypet_. " Tigerclaw hissed. Fireheart struggled to his paws. He watched Tigerclaw walk out of the den. Fireheart winced, sitting in the den. " We have a killer in the clan! " Tigerstar declared. " Fireheart!" the tom yowled. The orange tom struggled to his paws and stared at Darkstripe. The grey tabby launched himself at Fireheart, knocking him out.

Thorns and Flames

Brokentail raced away. ' Freedom! We won! ' he thought. Something grabbed his paws, making him trip. " Need help?" a silky voice asked. Brokentail sniffed the air, hating his blindness. " Who are you?" he growled, crouching. " Dark. Not that you needed to know. Anyways, why not come with me? " the silky voice said. " Dark? What type of name is that?" Brokentail scoffed. " Do you really want to know?" Dark asked, his voice going low. " Yes. " Brokentail demanded. " Why Broken? " Dark asked. " How do you know my- " Brokentail started. " Tiger's rogues. Simple." Dark said, leading Brokentail away. " I'm not Broken. I was Brokenstar, leader of Shadowclan." he stated. " Yes Brokentail and Tigerclaw. " the tom sighed. " Well you aren't Brokentail anymore, Broken." Dark said. Brokentail stared at him. " Your're a rogue." The tom said.


	2. Chapter 1

**_So this story has two povs, Yarrow and Tawnykit/paw. We will start with Tawnykit._**

Tawnykit heard a yowl. She raced out of the nursey, checking the source of it. Tigerstar was standing on highrock. " Today this traitor will get what he deserves! _Fireheart._ " The muscular tom growled. Longtail dragged the struggling orange cat over to Tigerstar. " This cat has murdered Bluestar. " he said. Fireheart glared at Tigerstar. " I did nothing! " Fireheart spat. Tigerstar stared at him. " What did happen then?" Her dad asked. " I walked imto the den, but she was dead! I - I- I would never kill Bluestar. " he said shakily.

" Did you see anyone else? " he asked. " You! I saw you! " tge ginger tom growled. " Fireheart, from this day on you are stripped of your warrior name. I will not exile you because you are dangerous. Fireheart from this moment on, as a prisoner, you will be called - " the leader stopped, thinking. " Furball." Tigerstar said. " as a prisoner you cat not leave camp. You must always be watched. Furball, as of now you will carry a scar to show your rank. " Tigerstar hissed. Furball glared at Tigerstar. " If you think - " he started. Tigerstar launched himself at the traitor, holding him down. He raised one paw and lashed it over the toms' eye. He scored it down to his chest and stopped. Furball jerked upwards, lashing out. Tigerstar gripped his paw and yanked it, twisting it to the left. Tawnykit looked away. She raced back to the nursery. Bramblekit leaped to his paws. " What happened? " he asked, standing at her side. " Tigerstar... scarred Fireheart. But Fireheart is Furball now. " she said, shivering. A yowl sounded. " Furball, your gaurd will be Darkstripe. We will need a prisoners den, but for now you will sleep here. " Tigerstar yowled. Tawnykit huddled next to Bramblepaw.

" What now? " She asked shivering. She creeped out of the nursery to see what was happening. She walked over to where Brokentail was kept prisoner. Darkstripe was infront of it, his back turned to her. A whimper sounded. " Don't hurt me. Please. I don't - " the tom broke off.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Yeah I'm back with the side story that no one reads. Except the one person who faved. Thanks.**_ _**And Leapardstar is confirmed to be an ocicat.**_ _**Also Yarrow learned the names of the leaders and how the gatherings**_ _ **work.**_

Yarrow lifted his head. ' Time for a new dreadful day'. he thought, getting to his paws. Cats were crossing the thunderpath. ' Just my luck. ' He thought, racing away with his ears down. ' Where's the creeper vine... or anything to save me!' he thought, his eyes scanning the buildings. ' There!' he thought, pelting toward an old alley. His paws barely touched the cold ground as he launched himself on top of a trash can. He launched himself towards a low wall, his momentum causing the trashcan to topple to the ground. He let out a sigh, his ears ringing. " Hey you. Come down and I may consider not _killing_ you!" a cat hissed. " No, Bloodclan skum!" Yarrow hissed, flattening his ears. The black and white tom bristled and prepared to leap onto the wall. " Well then I will force you." Yarrow blinked and then darted to the other side of the thick wall. He paused at the edge of the wall and scrabbled upwards, showering grit downwards. He found purchase and clung on, pushing himself upwards faster. " Bone.." a cat called. " It's not worth it." the cat finished. He heard a mocking growl. " _Not worth it._ Yeah, no." the cat hissed. Yarrow gasped, finally at the top. He broke into full sprint, racing across the roof. He took a flying leap onto another building and scrabbled up the steep slope. ' Close call.' he thought miserablely. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He sat at the top, staring at the view of the dazzling forest. But even of he wanted to go he couldn't. He shivered as a memory swept in. _" Ha, you? Join? Not plausable." a cat jeered. Yarrow opened his mouth. " Anyways you can't defend yourself." the cat finished. " Darkstripe, lets finish the patrol." a cat said, leaping from a tree. " Fine Longtail." the dark tom sighed, walking off into the forest._ ' If I prove my worth they will let me in.' he thought, scraping the ground. ' Full moon. Maybe I can sneak to the ' Gathering' these cats hold and see what happens.' he thought, sighing. He slid off the room and landed on the ground with a thud. " Oof." he groaned and struggled to his paws. He walked towards the trash can and rested his forepaws on it. He shoved it forward and winced as it clattered on the ground. He started doggong through the rubbish. ' Leaves, paper, hard things, and- aha- meat.' he thought, snatching up the meat and running.

Yarrow clung onto the branch, he was so _close!_ Then a patrol had appeared, causing him to freeze. " Wonder who will go to the gathering. I hope I do. " a voice said. Yarrow flattened his ears, not Darkstripe! He slowly creeped forward, watching the cats below. " No one would dare intrude anyways. Lets go home." Darkstripe said, stalking away. Yarrow narrowed his eyes. ' Yeah right. ' Yarrow thought, crawling forward on his tree branch. He waited until the scents disappeared and he leaped off the branch. He stumbled forward, losing his balence. ' Now I go to the gathering place and wait.

" Will you join Tigerclan? If not we will force you." a cat said, taking a step forward toward the other cats on the wall. Yarrow froze, watching the cats. ' This isn't how ' Gatherings go. They are supposed to be peaceful!' he thought, narrowing his eyes. An ocicat stepped forward, her head turning towards the other leaders as she stepped forward. " Riverclan will join you, Tigerstar." the she cat said. Tigerstar nodded. " Good choice." he said, his eyes flashing. Yarrow shifted his position under the bush, his ears forward. " Tallstar? Will you join Tigerclan? " Tigerstar asked. The Windclan leader shifted his position. " There has always have been four clans." Tallstar growled. Yarrow slid forward, twitching his ears. " Very well. I will pay a visit to Shadowclan to ask, since they are not here. " the tom stated. Yarrow turned around and wiggled out of the bush, confused. ' None of this is supposed to happen... right? Maybe I missed something when I missed the last Gathering.' he thought as he raced away.


End file.
